dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Christianthepupbot vs BakaLord
BakaLord= Description Two of the most 'Special' users on the wiki, Who will win in a fight? no IDK who would, tell me, please Fight Before Trump was Presiden, Chris was going to become President, Which leads us to today, 2020 At the Election Booth Chris 50% Kanye 50% Chris: C'mon Baka: Oh hey Chris you did run for President, Nice Chris: Hey Baka, Have you voted Baka: On what? Chris: The biggest event of the year... Baka: OH MY GOD, I FORGOT ABOUT THE OLYMPICS Chris: I mean the Election Baka: Nope Chris picks up Baka and throws him to the voting poll Baka: Ahh my leg Baka stands up and looks at the options Baka: Hmmmmm, AHH, I KNOW Baka gets out a phone and starts taking Selfies Baka: I won't get arrested, I hope, I mean Justin did, Oh wait, shit Baka goes to put in his vote, but he slips and votes for Kanye The Screen lights up and Kanye West is the President of The World Chris turns at Baka Chris: ...Baka... Baka: Nyess? Chris punches Baka through the wall and onto the road HERE WE GO!!! Baka stumbles his way at Chris with a Minecraft Diamond sword Chris: "Really" as he pulls out a Fortnite Axe The two clash Chris: *Sniff* *Sniff* You smell like Sarsaparilla and Vanilla Ice cream Baka: And you would know that how??? Chris: Din-Din Baka: WAIT The 2 lower their weapons Baka: Bye Chris: What...? Baka: Ehh too time consuming, anyway, I'm going to write some battles on a pretty shit website , toodles Chris: One day... Baka: You will finish CLUD...? Chris runs up to Baka as he is leaving and suplexs him threw a rock KO!!! Baka: Oww... a splinter |-| Christianthepupbot= Description I'm a fat lazy kid who can't write a good description for this one. So fuck it. Intro This fight takes place in a random forest. Christianthepupbot was walking down the path of the woods. Chris: Man, I'm really board. Suddenly, Baka came out of nowhere from a bush. Baka: Chris! Chris: WHAT? Baka: Finish CLUD! Chris: NO! FUCK THAT OC! Baka: But Chris- Chris: No! Baka: Okay. Baka walks off. Chris: But Baka! Baka: What? Chris takes out his cane and a laser comes out of it.The laser barely misses Baka. Chris: This is a DBX, so we have to fight. Baka: Wha- HERE WE GO!!! Baka: Alright fine, time for me to shoot the fuck out of u scrub. Chris: What? Baka takes out a sub-machine gun Chris: Baka, if you're reading this. This is what happens when you leave me clueless about what abilities you have. Baka fires. Christian spins his cane around and defects all the bullets. Chris dashes at Baka and tries to slice him. Baka ducks and then a tree is cut in half by Christian's cane. Chris: Oh come on! Stop making yourself so overpowered! Baka: U wot m8 Christian takes his cane and beheads Baka with it. Baka's head get's back on his body. Chris: What the fuuuuuuuck?? I promise never to do drugs again dad. Baka: Chris, you're forgetting I'm a user and I can make myself as broken as I want to be. Bakalord flies into space. Baka: Now taste this! Baka throws the sun at Earth to kill Chris because fuck reality. Chris: That can't be good. Well, Baka, I'm a user too. Tomas the Tank Engine appears out of nowhere. Chris hops on and rides it into space, Shout towards the sun. Chris: LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Baka: FUCK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! GA: HEY! Chris and Baka are in the chatroom, looking at GA. No trains, no suns. GA: RPing in the main chat! Baka: But- GA: No buts, no cuts, no coconuts. Chris: Ya know, I don't need RPing or chat to have a good fight. This is probably gonna be the most meta thing in all of the DBX FANON! *Christianthepupbot left the chat Baka: Well that was anti-climatic. We then cut to a brown haired boy at a computer who hears a knock at his door. ???: Huh? Wonder who that could be. He opens his door to see a black haired 13-year-old smiling. ???: Heya. ???: C-C-Chris? Christian: Oh, call me Christian. We don't need shortenings in real life, BAKA! Baka: Wha-What? IT CAN'T BE. Christian punches BakaLord. Baka lies on the ground. Christian: This is real life Baka, you can't use your little fandom powers now. Baka grabs a frying pan. Baka: Well nither can you! The frying pan hits Christian outside. Christian gets back on his feet and jumps at BakaLord. He puts his hands around his neck. Christian raises his hand. Christian: I *slap* AM *slap* TIRED *slap* OF YOU *slap* ASKING *slap* ABOUT THAT STUPID OC! *slap*. Baka pushes Christian off of him. Baka picks up Christian and pins him against a wall. He slaps Christian 5 times. Baka: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?! Christian: I...don't know...Ya know, DBX user fights are getting pretty hated. And now we're just fighting each other for no reason to the point where we're fighting in real life for Christ-ianthepupbot sake! Baka puts Christian down. Baka: Listen...You wanna stop fighting and just go back to Canada? Christian: Yeah...I think I'll stop making user fights and do actual work. Screen fades to black. We open to someone in a room with crappy sad 80's music playing filmed with a low-quality camera. Hi, I'm RoaringRexe. McDonald's restaurants have given me this time to take about some we both really care about, Sanity. Sanity is the reason people go to Mcdonald's to give them monies for fat food. Think about this; Many of you making user fights right now are under 18. Don't you realize that if you're here and over 18, you've been wasting your life. If you're making user fights, you're cheating yourself out of who you really can be, whatever the fuck that means. And believe me, if you don't make user fights, you can be anything you wanna be. Listen: You only have 3 quarters of your life to go. That's all the time you have to get off your computer and get a girlfriend, so don't blow it. So don't make user fights. If you are, stop it, get some help. McDonald's wants you to go and get some food so we can have money, and so do I. Alright McDonald's I did your stupid PSA, so where the fuck is my money! DBX Category:BakaLord Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Christianthepupbot Category:User Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Joke themed DBX Battles